<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left is Wonu, Right is Gyu by chulibels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892970">Left is Wonu, Right is Gyu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulibels/pseuds/chulibels'>chulibels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Random &amp; Short, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulibels/pseuds/chulibels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left? Right? Up up up is the only way to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left is Wonu, Right is Gyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is a flying discovery.</p><p>Since <i>us</i> became <i>us three</i>, emptiness has relinquished its place from the spaces between Junhui's fingers. </p><p>Whenever his left hand holds Wonwoo's, never does his right feel left out in a lopsided unbalance. Never cold. Never isolated. Never alone. </p><p>Because on that other side, without fail, there is Mingyu's to be found. </p><p>And vice versa.</p><p>The tingly and toasty flesh of both Junhui's palms is always <i>left</i> with a feeling that feels... <i>right.</i></p><p>Get it?</p><p>"Guh. You're no dad. Don't do dad jokes," Wonwoo, ever practical —if not a little blushful at this point, groans at the sentiments of his boyfriend dramatically spoken aloud.</p><p>"Well I think it's rather romantic, Junnie," Mingyu, ever doting, contends. To demonstrate his point, he lifts Junhui's right hand in his, and gives its back a feathery kiss. "Besides, we can always fix that."</p><p>"The not doing dad jokes part?"</p><p>"The not being dads part."</p><p>
  <i>Up up up.</i>
</p><p>Let the balloon soar.</p><p>Twice the love, twice you'll be taken higher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>something quick before L&amp;R era leaves us (｡•́︿•̀｡)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>